Clash of Clans Wiki
Welcome to the 'The wiki about ''Clash of Clans, an iOS game developed by Supercell. Christmas Title.png|Winter Update|link=http://www.facebook.com/ClashofClans|linktext=Snow-capped buildings and trees, a new spell and more! New Production Boost|Production Boost|linktext=Next update you can quadruple the production rate of Elixir Pumps, Gold Mines, Spell Forge and Barracks with gems! Slider Clash of Clans About.jpg|Clash of Clans|link=Clash of Clans|linktext=All you need to know! Clash of Clans is a popular iPad/iPhone/iPod game created by "Supercell". It has been available internationally on the iTunes store for free since it's initial v1.7 release on June 13, 2012. Clash of Clans is a strategy game where, like many other strategy games out there, the purpose is to build one's village, unlock different warriors, raid resources from other villages, create a clan and much, much more. Clan Recruitment now has a board on the new Forum feature. To feature your clan, recruit members or look for a clan to join, this is the place to do it. Simply click on this to get started. To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the '''About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates. * Remember to add an Edit Summary when you make an edit in the box at the top right of the Editing screen. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * If you have positive feedback, Like us on Facebook to let others know about us. *Don't be afraid to suggest changes for the mainpage. If you see a cool new image (that is game related) or an upcoming update, express your opinions in the relevant forum thread. Admins will add the changes if there is community approval. *I have organized and gotten the new up and running! Some of the features are; easily organised and accessible message boards, create specific discussions directly from pages and an archiving system for the old forum format. We hope you like this new feature and make the most of it. A new spell that calls upon Santa Claus to drop highly explosive presents on your enemy's village! What do YOU want to see in the next update? Even higher building levels Clan wars New buildings New troops New spells Elders private message feature Better matchmaking Do you like the new format of the Forum feature? Yes, it's great It's ok I liked the old format better More Polls > Category:Supercell